Draco's Revenge
by voyagerfan2004
Summary: Something horrible has just happened to Draco Malfoy and he goes to the last person anyone would expect. The 2nd chapter is up!!!
1. Draco’s Revenge

Draco's Revenge  
  
  
  
New story, from Kaitlin, new story!!! I'm so happy!!! *Breaks out in to song and dance* Hey, for me, this is like the biggest thing all year! I'm not a writer. I like to write and have what I think to be lots of good ideas, but I can't put them onto paper. Even this didn't turn out as nice as I was hoping, but all things considered, I think I did well. This is kind of a sequel to my other story, but in a way not, both are really short though (not a novel person myself, I have problems writing one page history papers.)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing *refrains from sobbing* but that is probably a good thing, just imagine if I did. Harry would be all alone; there would be no bad guy, no conflict. Draco would be a sissy instead of the bad boy that all girls drool over *wipes mouth*. Ginny would be the main character, and the title of the first book would be; Ginny Weasley, the Sister of a Boy That is Friends with Harry Potter and some stuff that goes on with them. Wow, does that sound exciting or what!??  
  
  
  
Summery: I hate summaries!!! Fanfiction requires them, stupid fanfiction.wait! I love fanfiction! What am I saying!!??? Something horrible has just happened to Draco Malfoy and he goes to the last person anyone would expect.  
  
Oh, I just thought up the title, I'm going to need to brainstorm and write more, this could be good if I have inspiration!!! Read and Review please!!! And read my other stories too!  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, it's kind of chilly in here. Ginny thought groggily to her self as she first woke up. She simply loved Christmas break, not only could she sleep in, but also there was no work to bug her. She sat contemplating the idea of going back to sleep when she heard someone coming up the stairs to her room. She snapped her eyes shut just in case it was her mom wanting her to do chores, for that was the last thing she wanted to be doing on her first day of her vacation.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny dear. Wake up." The voice of Mrs. Weasley came from over Ginny's head.  
  
Wow, when I'm good, I'm good. Ginny thought to herself. "Muuuummm... Don't wana." Ginny replied in the most pitiful voice she could make out.  
  
"Please dear, I know it's early, but there is some one here to speak with you. I think you should go and see."  
  
There is someone here to see me? Ginny said to herself. I wonder who would come all the way here just to for me.  
  
"Ginny, I really think you should go and see him." Mrs. Weasley said with a bit more force as she started to pull off her daughter's blankets and tossing them to the floor. "He seems quite upset and keeps saying that he must speak with you."  
  
Okay, something is not making sense, someone is here to see me and to top it of, it's a boy. She thought. Finally, her curiosity getting the better of her, she asked. "Who is it?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Her mother put plainly.  
  
"Oh my God.... Please send him up." Ginny said. Instantly she was trying to figure out why on earth of all people, Draco Malfoy was on her front doorstep. The only thing she knew was that it had to be something really bad. The two had become friends, one could even say good friends over the two years sense Ginny saw him in the library and had offered to talk with him. After that night they would get together in the back of the library. Every few evenings of the week they would simply talk about what was going on, sometimes for hours, then other times only for a few minutes, but always to keep each other in high spirits. But they had decided long ago to keep their friendship a secret. Both knew their own family would go totally ballistic on either of them if they found out, so they made a pact to never let anyone know, unless it was a life or death situation.  
  
"Are you sure dear?" Mrs. Weasley had to ask. She was silently prying that her daughter would say something along the lines of 'God no! I don't want to talk to him! Feed him to the boys!' But the look on Ginny's face was a pure give away. There was no way on earth that lines even close to that would escape her daughter's lips. Before Ginny had a chance to answer her, Mrs. Weasley was heading out the door to fetch of all people, Draco Malfoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Draco arrived in Ginny's room about five minutes later, Ginny worst fears became true. She was now quite positive that something was seriously wrong. Draco's usually jelled back hair was in disarray, his robes wrinkled, eyes were no longer the usual glaring eyes, but now pointed down to the ground, half shut with large black bags under them. Even his spirit seemed crushed, but how, she still didn't know.  
  
"I'm sorry I came, but I simply didn't know were else to go." Draco stated as he took a seat at the end of the young Weasley's bed.  
  
"It's okay, really. But Draco, what's wrong, what happened?" At this point she could practically feel the pain that was in his eyes and she felt to be in as much pain as he seemed to be just by looking at him.  
  
"My parents." He trailed off.  
  
I knew it! All of his problems always go back to his parents, they always do! I swear, he would be so much better off if they were simply dead!  
  
"What about your parents?" Ginny questioned, trying to find out what they did to him this time.  
  
"I was just getting home from the train station. At first I thought no one was home, but then, as I walked into the parlor, I found them." Draco stopped and for a moment almost seemed like he was about to break down. Minutes of silence went by with Ginny simply holding him and himself trying to regain some composure. Finally he finished, saying what Ginny feared he was going to say. "My God Ginny. My parents, their both dead."  
  
"Oh Draco, I'm sorry. Who would do that to your parents? Can you think of anyone?" She was starting to tremble, for she was almost sure of the answer.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, who else would want my parents dead except for Voldamort? After they said to the courts that they had nothing to do with him, he wasn't extremely pleased with them." Once again there was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "I'm so sorry Ginny, I know you didn't want your family to know, but I didn't know where to go that would be safe. The first person I thought of was you, so I turned around and ran, until I ended up here."  
  
"Its okay Draco, my parents were bound to find out about us anyways. Your safe now and I'm glade you came to here, no one will think of you coming to the Weasley's of all places. But now, you have to suffer the wrath of The Older Brothers Association Against Malfoy." Ginny said with a bit of hesitation, but was glad when he responded.  
  
"Oh great.."  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, I know, I can't write worth shit, but I can try quite hard can't I? Don't forget to review. Also, I will try to get another chapter up (I already have some ideas written down! Go Kaitlin.) I will leave you with some wise words  
  
Children in the dark cause accidents, accidents in the dark cause children. Dating is Not a contact sport. And finally, when in doubt duck, when certain, don't bother, your already screwed. 


	2. Chapter 2 Draco’s Revenge original, don...

Chapter 2 Draco's Revenge  
  
You like me!! You really like me!!! I just want to say thanks to a few of my very first reviewer for their kind words; Pseudonym Sylphmuse, Dracos gal, Seara, Dark225unknown, Crystal, mysterywriter. Thank you all.  
  
Oh my gosh!!! I'm so proud!! I wrote another chapter!! *Breaks out in to the chicken dance* this is a first for me. I'm so glad that people liked my first chapter. The fact that I got 2 reviews like in 15 minutes of posting it helped, so I sat down and wrote the next chapter, I hope you like this one too.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing, but I realize this is a good thing. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that there would be no story at all! I write fanfiction because I can't think of my own ideas, well, except for bird talk, but that's a whole different story, literally.  
  
Summery: Same story, so in turn, same summery =)  
  
  
  
  
  
Not even an hour had past by from when Draco arrived on the Weasley's doorstep when Mrs. Weasley arrived in the doorway of Ginny's room.  
  
"Draco dear, you should really get some rest. Here come along with me, I'll go and get you some clothes and find a room to say in." She said with a wave of her hand. "And don't worry about a thing, you're welcome here for as long as you would like."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Draco said softly. "I guess you heard everything then?"  
  
"Yes, not to ease-drop or anything, but I can never be too careful when a boy is here to see my Ginny you know, especially when it's a Malfoy." She explained.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Draco smirked.  
  
"Come on, follow me. Oh and, Ginny, everyone is making their way down to breakfast, best you do the same if you want something to eat."  
  
"Okay Mum," Ginny replied. "Should I tell that Draco is here and all, or should you?"  
  
"You might want to wait for me, so you'll at least have a chance to explain why he's here." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.  
  
"Good idea," Ginny said as she made her way down the stairs. "Sleep well Draco."  
  
"Hope you live through breakfast Ginny." Draco said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh Draco, if you wake up to the sound of any male voice in your room, run. It will be one of my dear brothers with a nice sharp welcoming committee for you." Ginny said in all sincerity.  
  
"How reassuring." He said with a small crack in his voice.  
  
Ginny continued down the stairs lightly chuckling until it dawned on her what she was about to say to the people waiting down there. This is not going to be fun, not any fun at all. Ginny said to herself.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
"Mornin' Gin." Fred Weasley, one of Ginny's many older brothers, said as he spotted her coming down the stairs. "Wow, you don't look so good, you feeling okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Don't worry about a thing! I'm an A-Okay." Ginny replied. Great, now everyone will know something is up, I'm never, I repeat never that perky in the morning. She sat in her seat and waited for the worst, but it never came, thankfully. She began to pick at her food but stopped instantly when she heard one of her other brothers say it.  
  
"Morning Mum." Fred said.  
  
Who does stupid Fred think he is, the freaking Weasley welcoming committee? Ginny said and kept going silently cursing her brother until she heard her mother take her seat at the end of the table.  
  
"Everyone. Excuse me everyone, I have a small announcement to make." Mrs. Weasley bellowed as she attempted to get her families attention.  
  
Oh yes Mum, quite small, Ginny sat thinking to herself. What else do you consider a small announcement? Yes everyone, Voldamort died today, but please, let's not make a fuss, for it's just a small piece of news, but did you hear about the new type to string that came out last Fri. Oh no, here it comes. My doom.  
  
"Everyone, we have a guest that will be staying with us for a bit. But please, try to make an effort to be extra nice to him, his parents died just last night, and he didn't know where else to go. But it turns out he is quite good friends with your sister, so he asked if he could stay here for a while. He felt this was a safe place for him, let's try and keep it that way, shall we?" Mrs. Weasley said, hoping it all came out sounding okay.  
  
"Sure Mum, but who is it?" Ron Weasley asked.  
  
"I don't think I'm the one that should be telling you that, I'll leave that pleasure to Ginny." Mrs. Weasley announced with a loving however evil smile.  
  
Oh great, thanks a lot Mum. Well, no reason to beat round the bush, here it goes. "Draco." She said as calmly as she could muster.  
  
For the first time in her memory her whole family was silent. It was almost eerie it was so quiet.  
  
Maybe I should say something. She thought to herself, sense she felt she should break the silence, but thought better of it. Almost at once there was a sudden clatter of forks and her dad started to choke. I'm going to die. The only words entering her head at the time.  
  
"Malfoy.???" Ginny's Dad, Mr. Weasley managed to sputter out while choking on a piece of toast.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny said. Oh great, now they are going to think Draco brainwashed me or something. Yeah Dad? What? Oh, the Malfoy's are your sworn enemy? I had no idea!!  
  
"Please tell me you're kidding. You can't be serious." Fred said.  
  
"Yeah! And sense when have you two became 'quite good friends'"? Ron questioned, his eyes showing rage.  
  
"Okay guys, calm down! It's just a guy." Ginny said as she got cut off.  
  
"Calm down?! JUST a guy!? You have to be joking! It's bloody Malfoy for Gods sake!" Ron sputtered out, almost losing it.  
  
"I've been friends with him for almost two years now! I think I know him a bit better then you do Ron! Now if you all let me talk for more then ten seconds, I'll try to explain some things to you all. Okay?" Ginny yelled over her brothers and her father's ranting.  
  
As they all settled down, Ginny began to speak. She explained how they had first really meet in the library and how they would meet in back every few days and talk. She explained how she enjoyed being in his company and how she hoped they would understand all of this and calm down about him being a Malfoy. ".and just because he has the Malfoy name, doesn't mean he is exactly like them." She ended, quite pleased with herself and her speech.  
  
"Well put Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said after her daughter ended.  
  
"Well put indeed Ginny, I couldn't have said it myself." Said the hansom seventeen-year-old blond boy from the bottom of the staircase.  
  
"Thanks Mum, and you too Draco." Ginny replied. As she said that, the men at the table finally comprehended who was talking, and Draco Malfoy met the eyes of seven quite angry redheaded men.  
  
"Ginny, is this one of the times I should be running for my life?" Draco said with widened eyes and a bit of fear in his voice, he stood in question.  
  
  
  
Well I hope you all liked this chapter. And just for a heads up, the next chapter might be a bit. School is back in, and truth be told, I'm kinda out of ideas. =( But never fear, I'll think of something. Don't forget to review (but please be kind).  
  
Now, for some words of wisdom from Kaitlin Scott  
  
Santa Claus has the right idea - visit people only once a year.  
  
Always be sincere, even if you don't mean it.  
  
It is always the best policy to tell the truth, unless of course you happen to be an exceptionally good liar. 


	3. Chapter 3 Draco's Revenge

Chapter three Draco's Revenge  
Before I start, I just want to thank everyone for there kind words and especially to Draco's Gal, you're the only person to review my other story! Thank you! Now, to the story!!  
  
Ginny amazed herself with how quickly she was able to get up from the table, weave through all of the people in the room that were also jumping up and get Draco before any of her family. She bolted to Draco, grabbed his hand and practically drug him out the front door. The only thoughts keeping her going were to get herself out of the house as quickly as possible, but more important was to was getting Draco out before there was any bloodshed on her mum's new rug because everyone would be as good as dead if that happened.  
  
"You have no idea how lucky you are Draco Malfoy." She said as if scolding a five-year-old. "If any of my family had seen you even a second earlier, you'd be stir-fry right now, do you realize that?" Ginny said as she continued to pull him behind, her head shaking in bewilderment.  
  
"I must admit, that wasn't one of my brightest ideas I've had, but I was in a room full of Weasley's, I had to make a great first impression." Draco said with his usually smugness and smirk. "Gin, where are we going?"  
  
"To my dad's shop, no one will think we would go there. It's where he keeps most of his muggle bits and pieces." Ginny explained. "We just need to hide out for a bit. That will give my mum some time to explain and cool them all down."  
  
"So, how long will it take to calm down seven Weasley's? Three, four days tops?" Draco snickered.  
  
"Very funny, come on, we're not far now." She said as the two trudged up a hill near the house.  
  
"Hey, I know how much you like to hold my hand and all, but I think I can follow you without getting lost." Draco said as he glanced at her hand holding his. "Oh, oh yeah, of course." Ginny was able to say with a tad bit of stuttering and a lot of blushing.  
  
She was extremely grateful that he didn't say anything more about that and they continued up the hill to the shop in complete silence, with Draco following her with a smile on his face.  
  
As they entered the large one room shop Draco stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Wow." Draco said more to himself then to Ginny.  
  
"It's amazing, isn't it? He's been collecting all of this," As she gestured around to all of the gadgets and trinkets taking up every imaginable area in the room. "Sense before I was even born. Come here, I want to show you my favorite thing, I doubt you've seen one before."  
  
"That's a good guess sense I don't recognize anything in this room." He responded as he started to follow Ginny to the back of the shop. "Where did your dad get all of this stuff anyways?"  
  
"Oh, you know, from here and there." Ginny said with a smile. "Here it is, it's called a radio. It can play any type of music you could ever dream of. I love this thing, ever sense I was little, I come out here all the time, just to sit and listen for hours. Do you want to try it?"  
  
"How does it work?" Draco asked as he poked it with his finger.  
  
"You just turn it on, like this," She explained as she turned a small switch. "And then you turn this dial until you find something you think sounds nice. I like this, country music, its soothing, compared to the rest of my life." "Yeah, this is nice, I like this." Draco said as he slipped his arm around Ginny's waist and started to sway to the music.  
  
Ginny glanced down at his hand around her waist, but didn't say a word. 'He must not be thinking right.' She thought to herself. 'He needs more sleep, yes, that must be it, and he's just leaning on me for support. He's simply tired. What am I saying? God I hope not.' And she smiled. Together they stood for a while, simply enjoying the music before either said a word.  
  
"Ginny, thanks for putting up with me." Draco said softly as he continued to stare at the radio.  
  
"Come on, it not like your that bad." She said with a smile and then, surprised with herself, put her arm around his neck and pulled him closer to her, so her mouth was only inches away from his ear and whispered. "In fact, I've come to down to right liking when you're around."  
  
With that, he turned to face her and did the last thing that she would have expected, but that she had thought about for about the past year. He kissed her. It was everything she had ever dreamed of, fireworks, music, and people 'awwing' in the background, just like in the movies that she had seen with Harry and Ron. All though it only lasted a few seconds, she was left totally flabbergasted.  
  
"Me too." Draco said after they had parted. "So do you think your Mum has calmed down all of the red heads yet?"  
  
"Well either that or she has been trampled to death by the stampede that's out looking for you." Ginny said, grateful for a change of subject, but still very aware of his arm that was around her waist. "But I bet that it's safe to head back by now, if we wait any longer, they will only start up again. They might start thinking we were out snogging or..." She stopped mid sentence, releasing what she had said and started to blush.  
  
"I get it." Draco said with a grin. "How about we head back."  
  
"Good idea." She said, though still mentally kicking herself for what she had said.  
  
Very slowly they made themselves back to the house, with Draco's arm still wrapped around Ginny's waist.  
Sorry this chapter took so long and that its so short but I've been so busy with school and all of my 'problems' I kind of forgot about my story. I hope you liked this chapter though, but now I'm at a stand still. If anyone has any ideas e-mail me at Kaitlin_Scott@hotmail.com I will try to write more, because I do have some more stuff I can do with this, but in order to do so, the story needs to start moving a little faster. I don't know why, but all my stories go really slow, only an hour or two have taken place so far in this one, so yeah, you all are probably seeing what I'm going at here. Now, for words of wisdom!  
  
Some people think football is a matter of life and death, be assured, it is much more serious than that.  
  
Money can't buy you happiness, but it does bring you a more pleasant form of misery.  
  
There are three ways to get something done; do it yourself, hire someone, or forbid a kid to do it. 


End file.
